


Michael's      Hands

by mimiscreamy11



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiscreamy11/pseuds/mimiscreamy11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford and I had one every special night together after a wedding. We fell in love and only want to be held in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's      Hands

I saw him from across the dance floor. He was laughing, head thrown back and eyes shut. He turned and matched my gaze. Everything that happened after seemed like a fast motion movie. The special parts moving slowly in a magical montage of loving embraces and innocent tomfoolery. First, we sat together talking about life like we were there for each other the whole time. We laughed together as he used his fingers to smear frosting on my cheek. I took his hand in mine. It was soft, warm and strong. I licked the frosting from his hand and kissed him slowly causing our heads to spin and his hands to move to my waist. After our moment which lasted forever he stood up and asked me to dance to a fast paced tango. I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. We danced the night away and moved together to a rhythm so exact it made me feel like I was flying. His hands traveled up my body as we danced and I ran my fingers up from his neck to his lilac hair that matched the brides maid's dresses. He kissed me on the cheek as we moved in a slow circle celebrating the last dance of the night. We walked hand in hand to the hotel lobby to see the bride and groom go. L AND S 4EVR read their limo's license plate. He whispered softly in my ear "Care to get out if here?" I nodded. He told me to wait there as he went to talk to a friend. One had curly hair and the other was dark haired with big brown eyes. They slipped him what I assumed was protection into his big pale hands. He came back to me, grabbed my hand and took off running. We ran and laughed and spun around in each other's arms through the lobby of the Palmer House. We reached the elevator and looked into each other's eyes. His hands were around my waist pulling me in. We had the elevator to ourselves. I kissed his neck and took his hands into mine. I kissed his knuckles and finger tips telling him that I loved every bit of him. The doors opened and he picked me up bridal style as we laughing and gave each other pecks on our cheeks. His hands were caressing my body and rubbing the tickle spot on my back. He was brave, confident and loving. He opened the door to a small hotel room. He dropped me on the bed. I lay there longing for his embrace. We moved quickly. Me unbuttoning his shirt and him unzipping my evening gown. We kicked off our shoes and held each other close. We were one. I felt his soft hands glide over my stomach. "Michael," I breathed as he touched me. The touching turned into tickling. We pleased each other moving my dainty and his sturdy yet gentle fingers up and down each other's love maker. His hands slid up my chest and stayed there, working and kneading my bosom. My back arched as he moved in for the kill. I grabbed his back and dug my fingers into it never wanting the sensation to end. You can say we followed the saying you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours an took it very literally. He clutched my body and held it close to his. I felt safe with his soft strong hands touching me. I fell asleep in them that night, wrapped up in each other. Fingers intertwined. The next morning we woke up together still holding on for dear life and still completely in love. We laid together until check out touching each other and tickling our tickle spots for enjoyment. We got dressed together and went our separate ways. It has been three years since that night when we lived and lusted over each other. I had always thought about his hands and how I would never feel them again, until this morning. I had tripped on the stairs on my way out if the tube when someone caught me. I looked up and found is dazzling eyes studying me with delight. "Can I give you a hand?" He said taking mine. "Of course." I replied. We took each other's hands and walked into a new day together. Arm and arm, hand in hand, just as if should be.


End file.
